Meet the Malfoys
by prettylittlemills
Summary: Enemies once, lovers now. A reunion, a baby and a whole lot of shock. dramione / future fic.


a/n: I've always wanted to do a hogwarts reunion piece & of course I would centre it around my favorite couple :) I hope you enjoy it, my writing style is a bit weird of recent, vague and detailed at the same time? A smidge fucked up I know but oh well, stick with me folks. So yeah I hope you enjoy this piece because I quite like it. song recommendations- criminal, britney spears. here comes the sun- the beatles, about her- malcolm mclaren.

* * *

><p>Well no one told me about her<br>the way she lied  
>well no one told me about her<br>how many people cried

**- about her, malcom mclaren**

* * *

><p>Thump, the land of the post on the welcome mat.<p>

The tear of the paper, the groan of her husband.

Her childish call 'Do we have to go?'

His nod, and grimace at the thought 'Yes we have to go, you know we do'

'Ugh why?'

'McGonagall requests our presence directly, you know she'll be pissed if we don't show'

'Nooo'

'Yes'

Her roll of the eyes, his shrug, and her sigh of defeat.

The crunch of his teeth into his toast, the slurp of her lips on the coffee mug.

'We'll apparate tomorrow, stay over in Hogsmeade and then head up on the evening'

She nods reluctant, and he takes her hand.

The rings of gold _shine_.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had been a handful of amazing years, the fights, the romances, the hilarity and (to a much lesser extent) the wars.<p>

She did miss it, but her life had moved on. She was happy.

Things had changed..for the better.

So to be called back, was both exciting and to her dread.

And she knew to his.

* * *

><p>'That's £9.95 please'<p>

The ring of the cash register, the smile of the customer, the goodbye to a book.

It was always lovely making a sale, a smile for both the customer and herself.

The tinkle of the door, the smile of her husband. The feel of his hand.

The turning of the 'open/closed' sign, and the walk into the brisk winter air.

This was her life, and she adored it.

She didn't wish to be thrown back into the life she had left behind.

She knew her old friends would disapprove, she would see faces she wished she didn't have to see and it would all take its toll.

The brunette was being a bit of brat..

but she did not give a damn.

* * *

><p>The bags were packed, a dress straining over her body and her arm around her husbands.<p>

'You're sure this is safe?'

'Yes'

'You're sure?'

'Yes'

'Okay'

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade was chilly this time of year, snow settled on the ground and ice caps atop the roofs.<p>

Her body began to shiver, goosebumps raised on her arms, and the hairs stood on the back of her neck.

'Told you, you shouldn't have worn a dress babe'

'Nothing else fits!'

He daren't bother push the point, hormones make a girl fucking crazy.

'Of course love'

His arm pulled around her, her body tucked perfectly into his, they made their way to a cute little hovel cottage/hotel, where no one knew them.

'**Malfoy**'

And the illusion was broken...as it always was.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her sigh, his groan.<p>

'We could just turn and apparate now'

'We could but we can't'

She nods, he does too, takes her hand strokes it.

She slurps down her coffee, he his too, the crunch of toast, the roll of her stomach.

The day spent in bed, they so rarely get a day off, they savour it.

Late afternoon approaches, she peels herself from his side to get dressed.

A shower, a sheath dress (without the see-through aspect), a dash of make up and some potion to tame her hair.

He gets up after, and too gets ready.

A shower, a tux (black shirt come on), a quick shave and a ruffle through his hair.

'You scrub up good Malfoy'

She giggles, he smiles.

* * *

><p>They apparate to the gates and walk inside: late. They join the back of the line to be 'presented' to the rest of the year, their classmates, once comrades in arms, now a simple sea of faces.<p>

Fucking tradition.

'Jessica Smarts formerely Jessica Rigits, Hufflepuff, Works for St Mungos as a Healer, Married fellow student Jacob Smarts, Hufflepuff, Works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Sport'

'Charlotte Hasterstein formerely Kaypurn, Ravenclaw, Works for the Charity 'Healing hands' developing medical research, Married muggle Joshua Hasterstein, who works the perculiar muggle job as a plumber'

The crowd giggles, he strokes his thumb in circles on her palm, she smiles.

'Ryan Underlee, Ravenclaw, Works at Gringotts, In a relationship with Alice Parmine', Works at Flourish and Blotts'

The line thins, and sadly they are the last to step out of the dark and to the podium. It had only been five years but still, gasps arrive.

McGonagall merely smiles, and thanks them for coming before announcing.

'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Works for the Tutshill Tornados as a Seeker, Married fellow student Hermione Malfoy, formerely Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Owns the bookshop '**Classics and Spells**' in Diagon Alley. One child, a girl to be named Andromoda Narcissa Malfoy, due in March'

The crowd does not clap, is it shock, denial or anger?: She does not know.

Hermione holds her growing 4 month bulged belly and smiles, Draco laughs and grips her hand.

The rings of gold _shine_.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?:D Considering making this a multi-fic so feedback is appreciated.<br>I quite liked writing this and thought it was quite cool, idek though please let me know what you thought!  
>please check out my other fics hp or otherwise.<br>and as always please review m'lovelies.  
>ciao.<p> 


End file.
